thebeastsitsbeneathfandomcom-20200213-history
Schmedd-Favur (The Children of Schmedd)
Overview The Schmedd-Favur were a religious order of Genneg warriors sworn to protect the sanctity of the mountains and, more specifically, the Glav-Hdur or Blood of the Mountain. Corruption of the Schmedd-Favur The most notorious chapter of the Schmedd-Favur's history bought about the end of not only the Children but ultimately the end of Genneg society and culture. A belief was long held that the coveted Glav-Hrud, or Blood of the Mountain, a rare ore found only atop the highest peaks, was the life blood of the mountains and should be left alone and protected by the Deepfolk. That belief was upheld for centuries, until a greedy metallurgist now known only as Karvan-gur, or 'the Shamed One', secretly harvested some Glav-Hrud and forged from it a small dagger. This single act of unlawfulness is thought to have caused the downfall of the numerous mountain empires of the Deepfolk. The story is told that, with the dagger at his side, Karvan-gur could wield a powerful magic and hold domain over others, he bought kings to their knees and became feared as a demi-god among his people. It was only until the Children of Schmedd managed to distract him long enough to steal his powerful dagger that war broke out. The warrior that took the dagger, known in tales as Ahnkluss-gur (the Cursed One), once a righteous and honourable man, became twisted and corrupt with the power he now possessed. He became as tyrannical as Karvan-gur had been. In an effort to defeat their former ally, the Children of Schmedd commissioned Karvan-gur to forge a weapon even more powerful than his dagger. After Karvan-gur admitted that he had stolen Glav-Hrud to make the cursed dagger with, the Children accompanied him to harvest more; something they saw as a necessary wrong doing in order to cleanse the corruption that had befallen their former friend. Karvan-gur cast more weapons with Glav-Hrud and bestowed them to the warriors of the Children of Schmedd, but not before creating three amulets, each able to control the power of the Glav-Hrud more effectively than any sword or dagger ever could. The Children met with Ahnkluss-gur and their ensuing battle tore trees from earth and smashed peaks from mountains; leaving many Genneg cities in ruin. Ahnkluss-gur lay dead, along with all the Children of Schmedd except for one, Trengon-gur (the Sorrowful One). Trengon-gur admitted to a council of elders what had happened, and warned them to learn from the unlawfulness of the Children and Karvan-gur's actions. Trengon-gur was banished from the mountains and was never heard from again. Karvan-gur re-emerged a few years later, he was said to be garbed in a thick cloak that obscured much of his body and face and he was said to speak in growls more than words. He pleaded for forgiveness and then death, but not before bestowing the three amulets to the three highest elders. They granted his requested and saw him executed; some say his dead body was covered in scales and fur, his blood clotted and black and that his body gradually burned away into a foul smelling ash moments after his death. Category:Religious Orders Category:Bands of Warriors